Sorrow
by RingabelxTiz
Summary: Ringabel agreed to have Agnes erase Tiz's memory after he was raped. Once Agnes tells Tiz that Ringabel is his boyfriend and introducing themselves of what they did in the past, Tiz does not feel the same way he felt before when he was with Ringabel. Edea tells Ringabel he has to win Tiz's heart and make him fall in love with him all over again. [RingabelxTiz]
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This chapter contains rape and violence.

* * *

Tiz smiled walking home with his hands in his pockets. He looked up in the sky seeing the full moon out leaving a slight light down the trail he was walking on. He was on his way back to the hotel inn in Caldisla from the store to meet up with Ringabel, Agnes, and Edea for tomorrows plan. He stopped and turned his head back once he heard a tree branch fall down creating a loud thud startling Tiz. He stood there with his mouth slightly opened turning his head his around with his hand shaking violently right next to his knife that was strapped on his belt. He took a deep breath thinking he was overreacting and shrugged it off and continued to walk again thinking it was just the wind blowing. He felt a preset behind him and he whipped his head back once he heard footsteps. He stood there panting heavily and whipped his head left and right seeing nothing. It was too dark to see what was behind the trees, tall grass, and bushes if there was something there. He gulped slowly turning around and began walking much faster feeling his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He could feel the heat in his body rising getting an eerie feeling. While walking, he turned his head back seeing if there was something stalking him or going to pop out but nothing happened. He gasped as he bumped into something hard. Tiz was still looking the other way and felt his body tremble. He slowly raised his arm up and moved his arm around until he felt something cold, hard, and bumpy touching his fingertips. He tried gripping what was in front of him and it felt like armor. He moved his hand around which appeared to be chest armor. Tiz swallowed hard and slowly turned his head and gasped seeing the dark knight in front of him with piercing red eyes. He stumbled back struggling to get his knife out of his belt. He breathed heavily looking down at his belt, his fingers wrapped around the handle as his hands were shaking violently. His mouth hanged low seeing the dark knight slowly taking his time walking forward making Tiz whimper. He finally pulled the knife out pointing it at the dark knight. Tiz's hand shook wildly making the dark knight smile inside his helmet. Tiz stabbed forward missing the dark knight then thrust his knife straight ahead. The dark knight gripped Tiz's wrist and twisted it causing Tiz to yelp in pain and drop his knife. He squirmed around trying to break from the dark knight's grasp.

"HA!" The dark knight hollered punching Tiz directly in the face with his armored gloved hand sending him flying backwards knocking him out cold. Alternis knelt down on one knee seeing blood gushing out of his nose. He looked at his armored gloved hand seeing blood on his fingers and smirked. He rested his elbow on his knee and used his free hand to remove the weapons hanging on Tiz's belt and threw them into the darkness out of the trail way. He stood up looking down at Tiz's unconscious, sprawled, body. The dark knight walked around looking down at Tiz's body loving every detail of it. He knelt down again and grabbed the rope that was behind his back and pressed Tiz's legs together. He lifted both of Tiz's legs under his hand and wrapped the rope around his ankles then tied it tightly. He rolled Tiz's body on his back and pulled his arms behind his back tying them up. Alternis stood up pulling Tiz's limp body over his shoulder carrying him. Tiz's bind arms dangled left and right as Alternis walked. Blood dripped down on the ground leaving a faint blood trail. He hid inside the darkness so no one could see him.

* * *

"I'm worried. Tiz hasn't arrived home yet Agnes." Ringabel said closing his journal and got up from his chair walking to the window seeing it was pitch black outside. He placed his hand on the window and shivered from how cold it was. His hand print displayed on the glass and faded away. He stepped back and sat back down propping an elbow on the table and placed the palm of his hand on his forehead worrying about Tiz.

"I'm getting worried to." Agnes said biting her nails fearing something terrible happened to Tiz. "This is our fault! We should have never let him go to the store alone!" Agnes exclaimed feeling guilty of leaving Tiz.

"Lets go! Tiz is like a brother to me!" Edea suggested holding a firebrand in her hand. She gave them the scowl look as they just looked at her with blank expressions then she pounded the table with her fist making them jump. "Well don't just sit there! Get off your butts and lets go find him!" She roared kicking the door open and ran out followed by Ringabel and Agnes.

* * *

Tiz woke up with a massive headache and grunted from the pain he felt in his nose. He slowly opened his eyes checking his surroundings seeing that he was in a room. He smiled thinking Ringabel saved him and tried moving his arms. He gasped and turned his head up seeing that his hands were tied to the heard board. He whimpered and began breathing fast. He slightly lifted up his head and screamed seeing his clothes were gone and all he had on was underwear. He squirmed around screaming out Ringabel's name hopelessly. Tears streamed down his face as he remembers what happened earlier this night. He violently squirmed around making the bed shift slightly. He shut his eyes tight sobbing and laid on the bed feeling helpless. The door flung opened forcing Tiz's eyes to open. He screamed as the dark knight closed the door and approached him. The dark knight smirked and pulled his helmet off and removed his armor gloves letting them drop on the floor making a loud thud. He stared at Tiz's body loving the way he was inhaling and exhaling heavily. He pulled a chair over and sat down watching Tiz struggle to break free from the rope. Tiz finally gave up and laid there shutting his eyes tight waiting for the worst to happen. Alternis smiled and placed a finger on Tiz's chest and trailed down making him feel rigid. He watched goosebumps form on his body and traced his finger down to his thigh. Tiz whimpered and twitched as Alternis trailed his fingers up higher to his mid torso tracing his ribs. Alternis stood up out of chair removing his armor. Tiz watched in horror as he realized what Alternis was going to do to him and screamed on top of lungs crying out for help. Alternis smiled stripping down until his underwear was left and crawled on top of Tiz forcefully mashing his lips against him. Tiz eagerly pulled away whipping his head left and right forcing Alternis to pull away. He scowled and held Tiz's head in place with his free hand and mashed his lips against him making Tiz whimper. He shut his eyes as the tears renewed. Tiz violently bit down hard on Alternis' lip making him wince in pain. He growled pulling away and back handed Tiz across the face giving him another nosebleed. He licked his lips tasting blood and felt a pulse on his lip. Tiz turned his head, his eyes blinded by his tears. The blood flowed down his cheek on to the white pillows getting stained with his blood.

"You want to play rough?" He breathed wiping the blood off his lips. "I'll show you rough." He cooed giving Tiz a devilish smile and slipped his hands under the pillows and pressed his body down tightly against him causing him to gag uncontrollably.

"Stop! You're hurting me!" Tiz sobbed feeling the weight crushing his ribs. "Please!"

Alternis covered his mouth burying his face into Tiz's neck biting down hard on his exposed flesh leaving fresh teeth marks. He licked the spot in circles then sucked on his sensitive skin until the spot turned red letting Tiz know who he belongs to. "You're mine. No one else can have you except me." He whispered licking Tiz's earlobe that sent shivers down his spine.

* * *

"I found blood on the ground!" Edea shouted waving her firebrand as a signal for them to come over. Ringabel and Agnes dashed over kneeling down and examined the blood on the ground. Ringabel removed his glove and poked his finger in the blood bringing it to his lips and licked it.

"Ew…" Agnes groaned scooting away from Ringabel.

"It's Tiz's!" He breathed pulling his glove back on and stood up.

"How do you know?" Edea said walking out of the trail into the woods looking around seeing nothing but trees.

"I bit his neck too hard before when I was making my love mark on him and tasted his blood." He smirked.

"I was thinking where he got that bite mark from!" Edea chuckled walking deeper into the woods tripping over branches. "Like, ow…" Agnes laughed and stood up running over to Edea and tripped over something.

"Ah!"

"Looks like I'm not the only one getting bad luck!" Edea shouted checking the woods.

Agnes sat up moving her hand around the dirt on the ground and touched something that felt like an object. "Hm?" Agnes grabbed something and held it above her head letting the moonlight hit the object. "I found Tiz's knife!" Edea and Ringabel dashed over wondering why his knife was doing in the woods. "No doubt he's been kidnapped…" Agnes murmured seeing blood on the handle.

"Who would want to kidnap him though?" Ringabel asked feeling his blood boil.

"Oh no…" Edea eyes widened and gulped. "I'm such an idiot! I should of known better!" She said bending down with her hands on her head.

"What?" Ringabel and Agnes said at the same time shocked over Edea's response.

"Do you two remember the encounter we had with Alternis?" Edea said looking down shaking her head. "Remember how lovesick he was over Tiz?"

"Yes why?" Both said at the same time with a confused look on their face.

"Obviously you two don't remember. " Edea sighed and straightened up placing her hand on her face. "Remember when Alternis got taken to the dungeon for violating the restraining order when he was stalking Tiz and he said he will be back to kidnap Tiz when he gets out?"

Just when Agnes was going to say something, Ringabel let out a wail of anguish and made a mad dash with a death glare on his face as he continued following the trail knowing where Alternis lived. Edea and Agnes followed behind Ringabel holding out their weapons with scowls on their faces. Once at his house, Ringabel knelt down seeing the lights on in Alternis' house. He quietly stepped forward crouching down until he was under the window. He slowly stood up and quickly peeked. His eyes widened as he saw his lover tied up, half naked, and crying out his name with Alternis on top of him. Ringabel felt his heart shatter. He moved back to the door and kicked the door down glaring daggers at Alternis. Tiz turned his head and cried out Ringabel's name. Edea and Agnes stepped inside pointing their weapons at Alternis. Alternis smirked and got off Tiz stretching his arms.

"You're late." Alternis lazily said as he bent down grabbing his trousers and pulled them on.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you limp from limp!" Ringabel exclaimed feeling his blood boiling as he stepped closer to Alternis. He could feel the tension inside him building up.

"You can torture me as much as you want. " He scoffed placing his hands on his hips and laughed. "Tiz will have this in his memory forever and there's nothing you can do about it Ringabel."

"Rgh! You're such a disgusting brute! Tiz is a human being not a toy!" Ringabel shouted trying to restrain his anger. He clenched the handle of his blade.

"You're like a broken record you know that? The truth is he will wake up every day remembering me." He taunted touching his lips. "Mm…Tiz's lips feel good when pressed against mine. I love his body."

"You monster!" Ringabel hollered tackling Alternis on the ground punching his face repeatedly. Edea and Agnes cut the rope binding Tiz's legs and hands together. Edea wiped the blood off of Tiz's face using her cloth. Tiz cried on Agnes' shoulder and hugged her tightly his body shaking from what happened to him. Agnes wrapped her arms around him rubbing his back gently and whispered soothing words in his ear. Edea grabbed a blanket from the chair and wrapped it around Tiz's body. Ringabel kept punching his face, his hand stained with his blood. He watched as Alternis' face swelled up but he just laughed and spitted out blood in Ringabel's face. Ringabel flinched while standing up wiping the blood off his face and looked around his room looking for rope.

"There's nothing you can do about it!" Alternis laughed hysterically ignoring the blood gushing from his nose and lips. His eyes were half closed and his vision was blurry. "Everyday Tiz will be haunted from this. You are me and when he sees you, he'll remember what I did to him and know who he belongs to." He evilly laughed. "You can say goodbye to your relationship with Tiz because it's going to be ruined."

Ringabel flinched from what Alternis said and turned his head looking at his innocent lover crying his eyes out on Agnes' shoulder. He clenched his fist fearing Tiz would think of him as a rapist. Alternis' name will be haunting his mind and what's worse, he is Alternis. He reached down grasping Alternis by the throat pressing the tip of his blade against his neck. "Any last words before I slice your throat?"

"Ringabel!" Edea said placing her hand on his shoulder cutting him off gaurd."Don't kill him. Killing him is not going to change or solve anything. In fact, you're only going to make him win if you kill him. Take him to the torture chamber where he can suffer."

"I do have some last words for you Ringabel." He breathed with a devilish smile on his face narrowing his eyes down watching the blood flow down his face on to Ringabel's gloved fingers. He narrowed his eyes up looking into Ringabel's giving him an eerie feeling. "Later on, Tiz will think you're me." He whispered then he shut his eyes and fainted.

* * *

"Is Tiz okay Agnes?" Ringabel asked his hands placed together standing outside the door of the hospital in Eternia.

"He's sleeping right now." She whispered stepping out of the room and gently closed it. "Poor thing cried for four hours straight."

"Alternis' words keep haunting my mind Agnes." He grabbed the necklace Tiz gave him from his pocket and clenched it. He brought it over to his mouth and kissed it. "I'm worried now…"

"It might take him days, years, or maybe a whole lifetime to recover from rape Ringabel. It's not your fault though." She stood beside him placing her hand on his back feeling his body tremble. She turned her head surprised to see tears rolling down Ringabel's face. She rubbed his back knowing the situation Ringabel was in but what could she do? Ringabel had his head down with his hands placed together in front of his forehead. She looked down seeing drops of tears on the white marble floor.

"Is Edea in the torture chamber?" He sobbed while shaking his arms. He sighed lifting his head up with his mouth opened wiping his tears away.

"Yes. She promised to break Alternis." She gasped as she heard screaming in Tiz's room. "Oh no!" Agnes abruptly opened the door seeing Tiz rocking himself back in fourth on his bed shaking violently while screaming uncontrollably. He was wearing his freelancer outfit. "Tiz!" Agnes dashed over to Tiz and pulled him to a hug rubbing his back. "Shh! It's okay!" She felt heartbroken knowing her friend was in a lot of pain and suffering. She could feel Tiz grip her shirt feeling it become wet from Tiz crying on her shoulder.

"Tiz!" Ringabel came in shocked to see his lover crying. He walked over placing a hand on Tiz's head stroking his hair. He sat down next to Tiz and placed a passionate kiss on his shoulder feeling him tense up.

"It's Ringabel, Tiz!" She smiled encouraging him to hug Ringabel. Her smile faded away once Tiz slowly turned his head then screamed jumping off the bed bumping into the corner breathing heavily. His hands were placed on the wall with his eyes wide open. "Tiz! It's Ringabel! Not Alternis!"

"G-Get away from me!" He sobbed panting heavily his eyes were glued on Ringabel filled with fear and pain.

"Calm down Tiz!" Agnes exclaimed getting off the bed with her hand reached out. "Ringabel is your boyfriend you love so much!" She stated but Tiz just ignored her.

"…!?" Ringabel's heart shattered. Now his lover was scared of him. _"You can say goodbye to your relationship with Tiz because it's going to be ruined."_ Those words pierced through his heart. He looked at his lover with a sad look on his face watching him breathing heavily while sweat rolled down his face and his teeth were chattering. "Tiz…please…" He murmured as he got off the bed slowly approaching Tiz making him press his back firmly against the wall. He violently looked around realizing he was trapped. Ringabel stood in front of him looking into his lover's eyes. "Tiz, it's me, Ringabel…" He calmly said raising his arms to cup Tiz's face. He pressed his forehead against Tiz's and their eyes met.

Tiz felt his heart drop and he gulped. "AHHHHHH!" He screamed startling Ringabel while violently throwing punches with his eyes closed on Ringabel's chest causing him to yelp. "No! Don't touch me!" He whined shoving Ringabel back making him lose his balance and hit his head on the sharp point of the desk that was next to the bed. Ringabel winced in pain holding his head. He moved his hand back feeling something runny and moved his hand away from his head seeing blood on his gloved fingers. Tiz gasped and ran out of the room weeping fearing he was going to get attacked. Ringabel sat up hugging his knees to his chest infuriated of what happened. He held the tears back feeling nothing but sadness in his heart. He pounded his fist against the desk in frustration.

"Ringabel…" Agnes whispered falling on her knees with her hand placed on her heart. "I'm…sorry…"

"It's like…he has amnesia…." He whimpered ignoring the pain he felt behind his head. He crossed his arms on his knees and rested his chin on his arms.

"I think we have to erase his memory…or do you want to keep trying?" Agnes said standing up on her feet. "I'll let you think about it Ringabel. I'm going to go find him." She said and walked out of the room leaving Ringabel alone.

"I don't understand…he knew who I was a few hours but now…" Ringabel swallowed clenching his necklace. "He thinks I'm Alternis…" He buried his face into his arms weeping. "No…my innocent, adorable, Tiz...now...fears me…"


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: This chapter contains violence, crazy Alternis, and mild language.

* * *

Ringabel slowly lifted his head up and wiped his eyes. He sniffed and stood up placing his hands inside his pockets with his head down. He turned his head with his mouth slightly opened looking at the mirror of his reflection. He bent down removing his hands from his pockets placing his hands on the table in front of the mirror looking into his eyes seeing them red and his face all pale. He sighed and rubbed his chin Tiz's words and reactions ringing in his ears and mind from what happened earlier. His eyes began to water again as he looked at himself in the mirror carefully seeing a vision of Tiz's happy face then his face dramatically change into a horrified face staring at Ringabel like he was some kind of monster.

_"__You rapist! Get away from me!" _The vision of Tiz hollered making Ringabel flinch.

Ringabel gasped and pushed himself back startled from the vision he saw in the mirror. He swallowed hard yelling all his anger out and pounded his fist against the wall frustrated with everything._"Tiz will have this in his memory forever and there's nothing you can do about it Ringabel."_ He placed his hands and forehead on the wall weeping. He felt a hole in his heart knowing the situation he was in was slowly tearing him up inside. He turned his body pressing his back against the wall feeling guilty and blaming himself for letting Tiz go outside alone that night when it could have been avoided. He slid down hugging his knees and kissed the necklace Tiz gave him. He looked at the necklace seeing gold sparkles and a red heart that said I love you. Ringabel wore the necklace every day to show his appreciation and love to Tiz. Ringabel sighed and stood up walking out of Tiz's room deciding to meet with Edea in the torture chamber.

* * *

"Shh! Tiz!" Agnes whispered slowly stepping closer to him as he was rocking himself back in fourth murmuring something Agnes couldn't understand. She found him downstairs sitting in the middle of the waiting room alone; the night lights made it a little easier for her to see in the dark. She sat down next to Tiz and pulled him into a hug. He began weeping again on her shoulder murmuring heart breaking words Agnes couldn't believe what she was hearing. She shook her head and rubbed his back and placed a kiss on top of his head. She could feel Tiz gripping her shirt and slowly started to calm down. His sobbing stopped and they both sat their hugging each other that seemed for eternity. "Are you ready for bed Tiz?"

"Y-yes…" He squeaked resting his chin on Agnes' shoulder his eyes stinging from crying.

"Lets go then." Agnes said pulling Tiz on his feet who gripped her arm. "I'm right beside you Tiz."

* * *

Agnes opened the door to Tiz's room still inside the hospital and led him in first then entered leaving the door opened. Tiz sat on the bed with his head down feeling light headed. Agnes walked over to the drawer next to the bed seeing fresh blood where Ringabel hit his head on. She opened the drawer grabbing a red towel and white pajamas placing them on the bed then closed the drawer. She turned her head seeing Tiz sitting there like a statue; motionless; his back facing Agnes.

"Tiz…" She started as she walked over and sat down beside him on the bed. "Do you remember who your boyfriend is?"

"B-boyfriend?" He murmured hugging himself and began to shake.

"Yes. Do you remember Ringabel? He's your boyfriend." She said turning her head looking directly at his cheeks. She saw him moving his hands up and down on his arms.

"Ringabel…" He fell on his side and crawled up laying his head on the pillow feeling tired. "I….need…sleep…" He squeaked closing his eyes.

"Tiz…" She whispered getting off the bed and pulled the covers over him watching him sleep. She leant down and placed a kiss on his cheek and used the red towel to wipe the blood off the desk then left the room gently closing the door the towel still in her hand. She stepped inside her room shutting the door tossing the towel where the dirty clothes was and sat on the bed taking notes in her journal. She forced herself to stay up just in case Tiz would wake up screaming again. She looked out the window seeing it was around one in the morning. She sighed and lay down on her bed realizing this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Ringabel sighed walking into the dungeon hearing laughing and tussling from far away. He looked around seeing cells with some prisoners scowling or weeping at him. He kept his distance from the prisoners behind the cells and continued walking looking for Edea. Ringabel walked all the way to the end seeing prisoners being tortured. He walked faster hating the screaming he was hearing. The screaming reminded him of Tiz. He covered his ears and started sprinted turning left and saw Edea standing there with her arms crossed her chest glaring at Alternis. Edea turned her head and smiled once she saw Ringabel approaching her.

"How is your Tiz doing?" Alternis smirked with his head tilted to the right behind bars. He had torn trousers, his shirt and boots were removed. He was sitting on a chair with his hands tied behind the chair. He had whipping slashes on his chest, fresh blood flowing down from his bloody lip, and his torso was covered with scars and bruises. He had a purple eye and face was swollen up from being punched repeatedly but he didn't care. The rage the torturers gave him had no affect because he knew he already got away with it. He would just laugh every time the torturers harmed him.

"You!" Ringabel glared daggers at Alternis. He wanted to break the bars down and strangle Alternis to death for what he did to his boyfriend. Edea stood beside Ringabel just in case he lost his temper. Alternis chuckled knowing what he said was true when they were in his house and he could already tell Tiz wasn't the same anymore by how Ringabel was behaving. He forcefully straightened himself up groaning in pain and spit out blood on the cold floor. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth ignoring the pain he felt in his back.

"What's the matter? Crying that your boyfriend is scared of you?" He scoffed making Ringabel grip the bars furiously trying to pry them open. Edea and four other knights pulled Ringabel back. Ringabel moved his arms violently, breathing heavily, glaring daggers at Alternis who tilted his head back laughing hysterically. He stopped laughing and looked into Ringabel's eyes filled with hatred, lust, and, vengeance. "Once I escape from his cell, I'm going to kidnap your Tiz and go somewhere far away where you will never see him again!" He cooed giving Ringabel a devilish smile making him wail out in anguish. "I'm going to have fun playing with my little _toy_! First, I'm going to tie him up! Second, I'm going to force him naked! Last, who knows, maybe explore his body and listen to the music coming from his mouth when I touch him!" He chuckled loving the rage Ringabel was giving him.

"You sick bastard!" Ringabel exclaimed struggling to break from the knights holding him in place. Edea ran upstairs calling for back up. The four knights holding him back were losing their grasp on Ringabel.

"I loved it when your Tiz would scream and cry." He said spitting out blood through the bars landing on Ringabel's boots provoking him more. "Just watching him scream, cry, and hitting me hopelessly just aroused me!"

"Arrrrrgh!" Ringabel broke free from the knights' grip tossing them against the wall and grasp on to the bars shocked that he broke them open. Alternis gave out his last laugh knowing his plan worked. Ringabel growled knocking the chair down and jumped on Alternis punching his face repeatedly. Blood splattered on his gloved hands, shirt, and on the floor as he kept punching Alternis' face. Ringabel felt like he was being controlled by his own anger. He gripped his shirt and punched his face hard for the last time. Alternis' face was covered in blood and his nose was broken. He weakly opened his mouth, his eyes half opened, and spit out blood on Ringabel's face making him flinch. He grasped Alternis' neck and pressed his two thumbs against his throat suffocating him.

"Ringabel, stop!" Edea yelled as she and her sisters dashed over grabbing Ringabel from behind. He squirmed around yelling out. Two of Edea's sisters tied his hands behind his back and dragged him out of the dungeon. "It's a good thing Tiz isn't here to see this!" Edea yelled in shock watching Ringabel squirm around seeing blood over his shirt and face. She turned her head and walked over to Alternis who laid there limp. She knelt down and pressed her fingers on his neck and got no pulse. She moved her hand down and placed her hand on his heart but felt no beat.

"He's gone…" She said and shook her head. She looked at the cell seeing the bars were opened and blood splattered on the floor. The blood on Ringabel and way he was behaving gave her a disturbing vision in her mind. She stood up placing her hands on her hips and sighed. "Just toss him outside because he's already dead." She ordered the guards that obeyed her command. The guards bowed and the cut the rope binding his hands together and picked him up walking out of the dungeon. Edea crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

* * *

Ringabel slowly walked back to his room he shared with Tiz. Edea's sisters wiped the blood off of him and forbid him to come back to the dungeon again. Ringabel stood still for a moment and slowly raised his arms up looking at his gloved hands remembering what he did. He gulped realizing what he did wasn't like him at all. He killed someone out of anger. Ringabel collapsed on to his hands and knees pressing his head down on the carpet floor and cried. _"It's a good thing Tiz isn't here to see this!" _He whimpered and pounded his fist on the floor until his hand went numb.

"Ringabel?" Agnes opened the door and gasped seeing her friend on the floor crying. She stepped out of her room and knelt down rubbing Ringabel's back.

"Agnes…" He sobbed his body shaking. "I killed Alternis….I couldn't hold my anger in…" He breathed placing his hands together and rested his forehead on them.

"It's not your fault Ringabel." She whispered caressing his hair. "Tiz is sleeping finally."

"I need to see him…please…" Ringabel sobbed lifting his head up his eyes all red from crying.

"Just be careful Ringabel. Don't wake him up please." Agnes said standing up and quietly opened the door seeing Tiz still asleep.

"Thank you…" He whispered standing up and quietly stepped inside walking over to Tiz who was murmuring in his sleep. Ringabel quietly knelt down and placed his hand on Tiz's hip. He missed hugging and kissing his lover now he feels like he can't ever be with his lover again. He leaned over and kissed Tiz's cheek then stood up walking out of his room. Agnes slowly closed the door making sure not to wake up Tiz. "He's so beautiful Agnes…"

"Yeah yeah, Ringabel." She sleepily said while stretching and yawning. "You have to get another room for today because of what happened. I don't want to wake up and find you lying on the floor wounded again." She said pointing at the room next to Tiz's room.

"Just for tonight though, right?" Ringabel asked his voice drenched in sadness feeling heartbroken that he was unable to sleep with his lover.

"Just for tonight Ringabel or when Tiz recovers…" She whispered and head to her room. "Good night Ringabel. Lets just pretend none of this happened and leave it in the pass." Agnes said and closed the door quietly. Ringabel nodded and entered the room next to Tiz's.

* * *

_Morning._

"Hey Ringabella! Breakfast is ready!" Edea shouted while knocking on his door then walked down the hallway meeting up with Agnes and Tiz. Tiz was sitting at the table sipping his cup of milk not knowing what to say. He had a blank expression on his face and had his arm on the table. Agnes placed Tiz's plate on table with a knife and fork.

"He seems normal right now." Agnes whispered into Edea's ear who shivered and walked into the kitchen getting a glass of water. Agnes tilted her head seeing Tiz eating like normal.

"Don't get your hopes up." She whispered leaning against the wall with her arms crossed her chest. "He still likes pancakes."

Ringabel came out of his room excitedly to see his boyfriend thinking Tiz might be different today. He wore his freelancer outfit that was washed looking like new hoping Tiz would grip his fur coat when he wanted a kiss. Agnes pulled a chair and sat down next to Tiz trying to start a conversation but Tiz just sat there motionless. Edea noticed and shook her head. She could already tell he still hasn't recovered from last night but she knew that was normal because she didn't expect him to recover in one day. Agnes got out of her chair and walked over to Edea shrugging. Ringabel smiled once he saw his lover sitting and he pulled a chair over sitting next to his lover. He moved his arm up attempting to hold Tiz's hand. Just when he was about to grab his hand, Tiz whipped his head and his eyes widen making Ringabel's happy mood fade away.

"Tiz…" Ringabel felt his heart drop as he looked into his lover's eyes that were filled with fear. Tiz got off the chair holding the knife pointing it at Ringabel. "No…please…" Ringabel got off his chair holding out his necklace. "Don't you remember this Tiz?!" He breathed watching Tiz step over to a corner shaking violently. Ringabel stepped closer showing Tiz the necklace he gave him but Tiz just slapped it away from his hands making Ringabel quiver he watched the necklace fall on the floor making his heart shatter. Before he could move, Tiz leant forward slashing Ringabel's cheek by surprise with his knife making him cry out. He stumbled back placing his hand on his cheek; blood gushed on to his hand on to the floor. Edea and Agnes whipped their heads traumatized from what was happening. Agnes quickly came over holding her rod; she got into her fighting stance.

"Tiz! Put the knife down!" She cried but Tiz had his eyes glued on Ringabel daring him to make a move.

"No one is allowed to touch my body!" Tiz roared scowling at Ringabel. "Stay away from me!"

"Tiz, listen to me!" Agnes yelled moving beside Ringabel. Ringabel bent backwards once Tiz thrust the knife towards him. He lost his balance and fell on his bottom kicking himself away from Tiz. "That's enough!" Agnes yelled quickly casting sleep on Tiz making him collapse on the floor making a loud thud. She shut her eyes stunned from what happened hearing Ringabel sobbing while on his back holding his cheek. Edea ran into the kitchen getting a first-aid-kit and dashed over dropping on her knees.

"Agnes…please…erase his memory…" Ringabel whimpered closing his eyes while Edea treated his wound.

* * *

Agnes and Edea carried Tiz's body inside his room gently placing him on the bed. Ringabel came over; his cheek had a bandage with blood stained on the inside. He had a sad look on his face wanting things to go back to normal. Ringabel had the necklace Tiz gave him and opened his hand placing the necklace on the palm on his hand and closed it. He kissed his cheek and sat down waiting for Agnes to use her magic to erase his memory. Edea sat next to Ringabel placing her hand on his shoulder feeling sorry for him. Ringabel covered his face and held back his tears. Agnes nodded and tapped her rod on Tiz's head. She placed her hands together forming a wave of magic around her body. Edea watched amazed of what Agnes has been reading. Ringabel removed his hands from his face and gasped. Agnes spoke in a different language and pointed her rod at Tiz's head then tapped his forehead. The magic went away from Agnes and she put her rod away.

"That is all for now." Agnes said and stepped out of the room exhausted with Edea following her. Ringabel moved his chair over to Tiz and sat down watching Tiz sleep peacefully. He pulled the covers over Tiz's body and rested his head on Tiz's stomach.

"Please...still love me...once more Tiz..." He whimpered reaching over holding Tiz's hand.


End file.
